


In Hiding

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	In Hiding

Cas keeping such information drove a wedge between him and Dean. No matter how many times he apologized, Dean would snap at him. Most days Cas would check in at least once. Sometimes he’d show up with take out, knowing that you were too tired some nights after work. You saw the stress written across Cas’s face, and felt terrible that he was thrust in the middle of this. He never said anything about it, however. He’d held bigger secrets than this back before. 

Days turned into weeks. You’d started to show, ever so slightly. From eating better, and having been over weight before, you’d lost a few pounds. The doctor you had been seeing said that was perfectly fine and that the baby was healthy. You were nearing four months pregnant, and looking forward to finding out what you were having. You knew that wasn’t until about twenty weeks, but it gave you something positive to look forward to. Even if you couldn’t share it with the father, or the man you loved.

One night when Cas came by, you were lounging in your pajamas on the couch, feet kicked up. “Y/N.” He said, handing you a bag with a fruit parfeit in in. Your current craving.

“Thank you, Cas.” You smiled, taking it. He was spoiling you.

“We need to talk.” He said, sitting on the nearby chair.

Shifting, you sat up and opened the bag. “What’s wrong?” You could tell something was really bothering him.

He sighed, glancing at the tv for a moment. You were watching Friends reruns on one of the few channels you got. “Dean is working with Crowley.” He said seriously. You raised your eyebrow at him, mid bite. “To find _you_.” That made your stomach drop. “I’ve tried to assure them that you’re safe, and that you want to be left alone…they won’t listen to me. At least Dean won’t.” What the hell were you supposed to do? “They’ve been searching in cities they know you love first.”

“Hex bags. I need a couple. Can you get your hands on some? I don’t exactly have those resources.” You asked hurriedly. There was no telling if they were tracking you that moment.

“I thought of that already.” He told you, handing you two. “One is to keep with you at all times. The other is for your home.” His voice was sad.

Looking at him, you teared up. Damn hormones. “Thank you, Cas. I know this hasn’t been easy on you.” You said quietly. “And, I’m sorry. I mean, that you’re in the middle of this.” 

He gave you a sad smile. “I understand _both_ of your sides. I just know that you’re scared, and that you’re doing what you believe is in the best interest of you _and_ your child. You won’t be alone, though.” He told you gently. “I’ll be here. If you ever need anything at all, don’t be afraid to call for me. I’ll be here as soon as I can.”

That made you smile bigger than you had in days. “You have no idea how much that means to me, Cas.”

“So, enough with the serious talk. Have you been thinking of names?” Every night you’d talk a little about baby stuff. It was sweet, even though most times you ended up explaining why certain things were needed.

Chuckling, you sat back. “Well, for a _girl_ …I was thinking either Charlotte or Constance.” You hadn’t really thought of a middle name to go with either just yet. “For a _boy_ , maybe Christopher or Clark.” You realized they all started with a ‘C’ and laughed. Seeing Cas’s curious expression, you stopped. “All the names I like start with a ‘C’. I think it’s because you’re pretty much my only friend right now, and have been very supportive.”

Cas smiled. “I didn’t realize that, but that is true.” He thought through your names. “I am fond of the name Charlotte. Maybe Charlotte Renee? Or Charlotte Anne?” He suggested. Both were pretty. “As for the boy, I like Clark. Maybe Clark Joseph? Or Clark William?” It was nice having someone to bounce names off of.

“Charlotte Renee and Clark Joseph it is.” You said, taking a bite of your food. Sighing, you let your head fall back. “I have to work too early tomorrow.” You grumbled. Tomorrow you had to open, and that meant getting to work at six in the morning.  

“Would you like me to leave so you can get adequate rest?” He asked, concerned.

You shrugged. “I’m probably just going to finish this and get some sleep. You’re welcome to stay or go. I know you don’t sleep.” There’d been a couple times he stayed and watched movies. You didn’t mind. You figured that things were tense at the bunker, and that he just wanted some quiet.

“I should probably get back to the bunker. Sam was looking into a case.” He told you. At the mention of Sam, your heart fell.

“Can you tell him I said hello? And that I miss him?” If you knew that Dean wouldn’t get it out of Dean someway, you’d have Cas bring him by, but it was too risky.

He nodded before zapping himself back to the boys.

“Did you hide her?” Crowley snapped as soon as he saw Cas.  "I was summoned as soon as you left. I was tracking her, and then suddenly, she _vanished_.“ He was not a happy king.

“I did.” There was no sense lying about it. “I provided her with hex bags to hide her.” Cas explained, earning glares from Dean and Crowley. Sam just looked sad. “And she sent a message to Sam.” At that he perked up. “She says hello, and that she misses you.” He gave Cas a small smile.

Crowley moved to stand in front of Cas. “ _Why_ are you helping her hide?” He snapped.

Cas sighed. “I’m not at liberty to say. I simply left because she has to work in the morning. Although, I am tempted to return if I’m to be questioned.” He told them, his face hard. “I am respecting her wishes, as should you. Stop looking for her.”

“We can’t do that, Cas!” Dean finally spoke up.

Cas’s gaze turned to Dean. “You _won’t_ find her. Not if she doesn’t want to be found. _I_ will keep her from you as long as she wishes to be.” He was sounding more and more like when he first met Dean. Serious, and firm. “Do _not_ try to track me to her, either.” Snapping his fingers, he was back in your living room, watching old reruns on your tv. You’d gone to bed, and didn’t worry about him coming and going.

Dean slammed his fist on the table. “ _Son of a bitch_.” The fact that his best friend was hiding you from him was royally pissing him off. What was so bad that she would take off like that?

“Can’t you get your _pet_ in line?” Crowley asked Dean. “What on Earth did you do?” He yelled.

“Nothing! I did _nothing_!” Dean yelled back. Crowley simply disappeared at that, angry at the eldest Winchester.  Something was very off with you disappearing like that, and he wanted to know what it was.


End file.
